


Late Night Target Practice

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thieves Guild, but only at the very end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niruin is in the training room of the cistern late at night when his lady friend pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Target Practice

It was late at night in Riften, not that one could really tell either way from the cistern. Except if one were looking up at the skylight that was also the well in the town plaza, but that's a different matter. Most all of the thieves had turned in for the night, retired on nice new cots, fluffy pillows and fine, soft blankets. The sound of rushing water could be heard all around and soothed those who were still awake and drifting off. The training room was all but unoccupied save for Niruin, firing glass arrows at the targets, favoring the one higher up than the other four. He stopped while nocking another arrow into his bow. Both were gifts from her.

Nassandra.

An Imperial thief recruited into the Guild by Mercer himself before he was slain and essentially overthrown by the current Guildmaster. Auburn hair, thin lips, large blue eyes, olive skin and a confident air to complete it all. The day she came traipsing into the Guild was one that would turn him on his head. She was certainly far different from his betrothed back in Valenwood, that was for sure. Not that he minded much. In fact he preferred it that way. Keeping things different and exciting was one of the reasons he ran in with the guild in the first place. 

He aimed the arrow and released it, the arrow finding its mark true enough, along with the many others. He paused a bit before he nocked another into his bow, rolling out his shoulders. How long had he been out here clearing his head? He hadn't known for sure but he supposed it mattered little. Aiming at one of the lower ones this time, he aimed, took a deep breath and let it out. In the process of releasing it, the woman in question stepped into view, and was also exceedingly close to the arrow. Too close for his liking.

"Y'ffre's balls, Nassandra you could've been hit! Be careful." He scolded, his voice held a bit more bite than it usually did. Nassandra didn't seem phased by it as she shot him a sidelong glance followed by a lopsided smile. She leaned against the target, ankles crossed. 

"I wasn't hit though." She stated simply. Niruin pursed his lips at her before returning back to firing at the targets. Or at least he would have if he had any more arrows in his quiver. Rolling his eyes, he let out a short, exasperated sigh before crossing the room to collect some of his arrows. As he was plucking some from the targets, he felt Nassandra's hand on his wrist, bidding him to stop. He did, turning his head to face her.

"What's on your mind?" She echoed what he had been known to say to her and others in the Guild so many times. Her smile was still there but her eyebrows scrunched together, bidding him to answer her. He relaxed a bit, letting out another sigh, longer this time, dragging his hand down his face. She waited still. At least her patience had gotten a bit better. If this were a mere few months prior, she'd already be pressing another time for her answer.

"I failed an assignment. It was all a matter of bad timing and ill preparation on my part. The mark was a guard up in Solitude. Big bastard. I barely escaped and when I got back, I wasn't exactly reassured by Vex. You know how she is. The Guildmaster was more understanding, but I feel foolish. I should've studied the mark a bit more carefully, but I got reckless. I came here to clear my head. To feel better." He proceeded to gather more of his arrows before he turned and walked back to where he was firing earlier, nocking another arrow.

"So do you?" She asked, and pushed herself off of the target, taking slow strides up to the Bosmeri man. He aimed his arrow once more at the higher target.

"Do I what?" He asked, firing, pleased to see the arrow sail up to meet where he had aimed exactly.

"Feel better." By now she was right in front of him, preventing him from aiming how he had wanted to. "Do you feel better?" She asked again, her smile faltering. He looked at her again for a moment before nocking another arrow and aiming. She moved out of the way in order for him to do so properly, which he was grateful for.

"No, not really." He released. Target hit.

"I see." She said after a moment, swinging her arms a bit. Searching for something to say or do. Nervous habit. Childish, but better than most habits, he supposed. "Anything I can do to help?" Once again she was in his way, but she stood closer now, with her chest almost against his. He could smell the perfume she brewed on the alchemy table permeating her skin. Lovely. He studied her, waiting for her to act further, not answering her question. To his pleasure she did act further, pressing her chest against his and loosely winding her arms around his neck.

"Anything at all." Their foreheads were pressed together now, eyes locked. Niruin released his bow, the object clattering on the floor as he gripped her waist and kissed her with vigor. Both of them had been away on assignments for the better part of two weeks and as such they hadn't the opportunity to be intimate with one another. He drank in her short breathy moans as he continued to kiss her, surprised that it was her that backed him up against the wall. Not that he fought back. Oh, he wouldn't do that now. Not when neither of them hadn't so much as touched each other for as long as they had.

Her hands found themselves fumbling with the straps of his armor. This always amused him. She could never fully get them undone herself and he always had to help her. She always moved too quickly. Letting out a frustrated growl, she broke the kiss to focus on licking and biting his neck instead.

"Help." She gave her brisk command. He loved how breathy she sounded after just one kiss. He held no small amount of pride that she had wanted him as much as he did her the last couple weeks.

"Still impatient I see." He teased, hissing when she nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. Her fingers went to work on the laces on his trousers instead, continuing her ministrations on his neck all the while. She gave no witty retort, just another particularly good nip to another sensitive spot, which sent a jolt of heat straight down to his cock. When she had finished unlacing them, she went down on her knees without preamble, reaching in and taking his length in her hands, giving a few tugs. Niruin's breath hitched as he undid the rest of the clasps on his cuirass. He shrugged it along with his quiver off in time to feel her give his cock a long and slow lick up the shaft. Tease.

He was hard and ached to be with her already. He hadn't realized just how much he had wanted her until tonight. He had indeed thought about her and dare say, missed her. He had definitely missed being intimate as often as they usually were during his absence, but truth be told, he'd been all but preoccupied with his assignment, and then with trying to get himself to calm down from how badly it went. None of that mattered now. Not when this beautiful woman was on her knees in front of him. She gave a few more tugs, locking eyes with him. 

"Already hard huh? Naughty. How badly did you miss me?" She teased. Of course she would. Little saber cat.

"You made the first move, remember." He corrected her and briefly disliked how breathless he sounded. Sending what he hoped was a pointed look telling her he wasn't pleased with the teasing he added, "Hurry up.". She let out a barking laugh, her ministrations becoming quicker.

"Now who's impatient?" 

He nearly repeated himself but stopped when he felt that delicious little mouth close over his cock. She may have teased him for missing her but he watched as she took him in with an obvious hunger. It nearly stole all reason from him. The sweet heat of her mouth drew on him, and his mind clouded over. One of her hands gripped onto his hip while the other worked what part of his cock her mouth was unable to reach. The reins on his lust began to fray as she took him in deeper, and deeper still. His breath hitched yet again and he let out a low moan of his own when she looked him in the eye once more and took him into the back of her throat, swallowing around him. Restraining himself from thrusting into her mouth was no easy task, but he was content with taking a handful of her hair, gripping and releasing every so often as she continued.

Her eyes were half lidded as she worked him, her bright blue eyes dark with lust. He throbbed with the rising need for release. At this rate it wouldn't be much longer. He watched her, lips drawing on him, tongue flicking against the underside of his cock. Each second pushed him closer and closer still, towards the edge of Oblivion. His legs shook with impending release and his head lolled back against the wall, eyes shut. He cared little about the sounds emanating from him. It felt so damn good.

He gripped her hair a bit tighter, his breath coming out in pants. "Nassandra. I'm," He paused, another moan ripped from his throat. "I'm close." Her responding moan assured him she was prepared and sent him over the edge a few short moments later. He held in as much volume as he could but couldn't help the shaking that travelled through his body, and the panting. Low moans emanated from him as she continued sucking, swallowing his release and helping him draw out his orgasm. She released him with a small pop and looked up at him with that sometimes infuriating yet familiar smirk.

"Well well. I didn't know you missed me that badly."

Niruin went down to his knees, undoing the laces and buckles of his boots and tugging off his gauntlets, staring her down. Not once did that smug little smirk die down. He noted her eyes were still darkened with lust before he responded to her comment.

"Truth be told, neither did I." That made her smirk falter. 

"Oh?" She asked, head tilting ever so slightly, auburn locks hanging off her shoulders now. "I-"

"I had merely been focused on my assignment Nassandra. Don't worry." He assured her, taking her chin between a thumb and index finger once his gauntlets and boots had been rid of. Rest assured, though. I did miss you."

A more genuine smile was rewarded to him before he once again sealed her lips with a more languid and sensual kiss than before. This time he took control, easing her on her back. He moved his hand from her chin to cradle her head to avoid hitting the stone, while the other supported his weight. He removed his hand from her head and went to work loosening and undoing the clasps and buckles of her cuirass and trousers, slipping the former off of her with ease. Leaning back onto his knees, he pulled down her trousers slowly. Deliberately. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was amused by the little growl she gave him. He was trying his own brand of teasing now. He couldn't help himself from the close mouthed grin that stretched his lips.

"Problem?" He asked, eyes roaming over her body. Curvy and delicious as always. Though she was a thief and had the hard earned muscle that came with sneaking, climbing, pilfering, and at times escaping, Nassandra enjoyed a decadent diet filled with meats, breads, various alcohols and liquors and of course sweets. The woman must've had at least two to three sweet rolls a day. He didn't mind it though. Most of the other women he'd been with were either too much or too little for him. She was perfect, at least when it came to his own opinion.

"Don't you patronize me." She chided. He let out a low chuckle, willowy fingers unlacing her boots. He didn't respond to her any further, pulling her boots off when the lacing was dealt with. "Hurry up." She ordered. This time he looked her in the eye, his grin still in place. He crawled back over her, helping her out of her gauntlets, throwing them carelessly off to the side. A hand propped him up while the other traced willowy fingers over her thigh and trailed up to her hip, abdomen and her breasts, barely ghosting over her skin. He could feel gooseflesh rise over her body and smell her perfume much better now.

Her hips jerked unbidden and a small whine issued from her throat, drawing a chuckle from him. He lowered his head down to the crook of her neck, sucking and biting, leaving a few marks on her soft flesh. Her hands tangled in his hair, coming out of its leather band and falling loose around his shoulders and neck, tickling her skin. Little moans issued from her throat as he worked his way up the column of her neck up to her earlobe, taking it delicately between his teeth. His breath caressed the sensitive skin there, drawing a gasp from her and a harder grip on his locks. 

"You missed me too, didn't you?" Niruin's voice lowered, his lips now ghosting the skin of her ear. His hand placed over her breast while his thumb stroked over her nipple, which was hard under her breast band. She let out another whine, her hands moving to grip at his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. He paid no mind.

"Of course I did. Hurry." She moaned again with a particularly well placed nip below her ear. He raised his head, looking her in the eye once more, hand moving under her breast band, lightly pinching the hardened bud on the swell of her breast. She hissed, gripping his shoulders harder than before.

"Tell me. How much did you miss me?" Niruin rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger, earning a delightful squirm from the woman under him. She defiantly stared him down not answering. His eyebrows raised in response, another light chuckle emanating from his chest. "Stubborn woman. As you wish. Keep quiet if you must." He responded, head dipping down to her chest, hovering over the neglected breast. He took the fabric of the breast band between his teeth, drawing it up over the mound of flesh. "The longer you choose to be stubborn, the longer I'll draw this out." He stated before taking the exposed bud between his teeth, rolling it between them gently, flicking at the flesh with the tip of his tongue before alternating to sucking on the peak.

The way she keened and writhed and threaded her fingers through his hair was delicious. Still she remained silent. His ministrations slowed just a tad. She noticed too, judging by the complaining growl before she gripped his hair hard enough to draw a gasp from his lungs. He bit with just a little more force on the bundle of nerves, resulting in her loosening her hold on his hair. He switched to the other one, giving it the same attention with his mouth while his hand worked the opposite one. 

She stubbornly kept her silence, and that told him one of two things. Either she was being stubborn for the sake of her pride or she was actually enjoying this and wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't compromise her precious pride and she wouldn't dare tell him that she enjoyed him drawing out their trysts like this. When she had her way, they usually had a quick but satisfying tumble. He, on the other hand liked to make things go as long as they could. He'd hurry it tonight, however, if she caved. He wondered if she would, and if so, how long it would take. 

It was something he was interested in finding out.

One look up at her face told him she'd been watching, eyes half lidded. Oh yes, she was enjoying this. He offered her another smirk before his lips moved lower, leaving kisses trailing from right below her breasts to her midriff and lower. He paused at her bellybutton briefly to nip at the flesh there, drawing it between his lip and a row of teeth. She let out a more desperate moan but didn't tell him what he told her he wanted to hear. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her smalls, inching them down below her hips, leaving kisses and nips in their wake. He leaned back, easing the garment completely off of her, tossing it off to the side, just as he had with the gauntlets. He crawled back into place, leaving another trail of kisses up her thigh, stopping at the apex of it, nipping at the ultra sensitive flesh. She hissed, her writhing fiercer.

"Niruin!" She chastised as well as she could with her voice as breathless as it was. He looked up at her, feigning innocence.

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"No. I think I'll continue until I hear what I want to hear." He denied her nonchalantly, his hands gripping her hips, a thumb stroking over her skin lightly as he continued to leave nips and kisses deliberately around her sex. He knew he had one when another growl came from her and she tugged on his hair forcing him to look at her again.

"Fine. I missed you. I missed this and more importantly I missed the good stuff that you are _deliberately_ avoiding. Now please. Stop torturing me." 

That's better. Admittedly, it was also more than he ever expected getting from her. Without needing anything further, Niruin lowered his head, tongue lapping at her folds and circling around her swollen bud of nerves. She called his name, back arching, hands becoming more desperate in placement and action. Her hips flexed against his hold on them, wanting to arch but were prevented from doing so. He nipped at her clit before taking it between his lips and sucking on the sensitive pip of flesh. She cried, louder than she had been. Was she already close? One of his hands trailed down to join his mouth, fingers delving into her, working with a come hither motion. The tightening around his fingers told him that she _was_ close. Just a little further.

Alternating between licking, sucking and biting, he continued his attentions to her, loving the sounds coming from her, more and more frequent as he did so. The motions of his fingers changed, preferring to use a thrusting motion to bring her fully to release. He could feel his cock twitch. It had already risen again. He wanted her. He kept a hold on his want a little longer. Long enough to draw out her pleasure as well. Almost there. Her legs started to move along with the rest of her body and a quick glance upward revealed her head was moving from side to side. A good combination of his teeth and a good suck on her clit pushed her to release. She came with a desperate and loud moan, her back arching, head thrown back as the cry rang forth from her lungs. She panted, his name discernable through some of it as he drew out her orgasm.

He licked her clean, along with his fingers, crawling back up to her and sealing her mouth with his briefly, shooting her a grin.

"Did I ever tell you I love the way you taste?" He asked, noting that she was still breathing a bit heavily.

"You...may have neglected to." Was her intelligent reply in between breaths. His grin never faltered as he got into position but was stopped when she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back. Confused, he frowned at her, silently asking for a reason behind her action. "Sit back against the wall." She ordered gently. 

He did as he was asked, leaning back on his feet and scooting back against the wall, sitting up against it. She crawled into his lap, straddling his hips, hands holding onto his shoulders as she did. One hand lowered down to his cock, taking hold of it and guiding it to her slick entrance before impaling herself with him. She let out a breathy sigh along with his grunt, waiting for her to continue. Hands back on his shoulder, she jerked her hips back and forth over him, working deep moans from his throat and hers as she did so. His hands gripped her hips and he lifted his hips up to meet hers, hitting a spot that made her head loll back with a resounding cry.

She began moving up and down on him, stretching over him with delicious heat and friction that he continued to meet with thrusts of his own. She used one of her arms to support her, palm flat against the cold stone, the other cupping his neck. Their eyes locked, lust clouded and consumed by their coupling. The sound of skin meeting and slapping along with the grunts and moans from the two of them filled the room. Niruin cradled the back of her head, nipping at the flesh of her throat. Her hands moved again, roaming over his body as if she didn't know where to put them. She seemed to have less control over herself than he had over himself at the moment. They skimmed over his chest, abdomen, and arms, all tight and toned. Each touch sent another jolt of heat through his being.

He took a hold of her ass, squeezing appreciatively and guiding her hips a little better. Her breath hitched and a louder cry came from her lips. He sealed them with another kiss, his hand moving from the back of her head to bury into her hair once more. The friction and feeling of her tightening around him with each thrust and bounce of their hips meeting was building in him. It swirled, rising with each touch and movement. She felt it too, her cries and moans becoming louder. At this rate she'd wake the whole Guild, but he cared little. Let them wake. Let them all wake up and know that he had this beautiful woman. That he had her. That he was fucking her. She was no one else's but his at this moment. She lowered her head to bite at the skin along the nape of his neck, teeth digging into the taut surface. His breathing faltered, skimming his hand from her rear up her side to rest on her breast, squeezing and kneading the soft mound and once again finding the sensitive peak, pinching it here and there.

His thrusting became more erratic at that moment, haphazardly pounding up into her with little rhythm. She didn't seem to mind much and tried to meet his movements as best she could. He tugged on her hair, drawing her head back, drawing a long desperate moan from her. He was close and so was she. He pulled her head in closer to his, foreheads now touching. The hand on her breast moved down her body and began stroking her clit. She called out his name, hips snapping against his more wildly. Her inner walls began to contract around him more frequently. She was about to come. So close.

"That's it. Let me feel it, Nassandra." He urged, his voice considerably deeper. His thrusts became harder, quicker, and his strokes on her clit more diligent. Their bodies were coated in a sheen of sweat. Just a little bit more. Impending release sent fiery bolts throughout his body, shaking his nerves and clouding his other senses. All he could focus on was how close, so close he was. How close they both were. Just a little further. She kissed him this time, tongue darting out between his lips. He didn't fight it, but welcomed her slick muscle gliding over his in a very sensual dance. He rolled the sensitive pip between his thumb and forefinger and just like that she came, clenching on him and all but shouting his name in wild abandon.

He lowered her to the ground, determined to find his release, pumping into her furiously. She gripped onto his shoulders, gaze dazed and satisfied as he rode out her orgasm and found his release but minutes afterwards. Mercifully, he collapsed off to her side so as not to potentially hinder her breathing and crush her. He wasn't by any means a large man, but he was still concerned enough to not risk it. They lay like that for a few moments, catching their breath.

"You think anyone heard us?" Nassandra asked after a moment of silence. 

"Oh aye. You were heard. Try to keep it down next time if you must get your frustrations out down here. Some people are trying to sleep." Came Brynjolf's voice from around the corner. Niruin sat up, glaring daggers in the direction his voice came from.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear the question. However, I and a few others, Guildmaster included, were woken up by your escapades. Keep time and location in mind in the future." Was all he said before the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away from the training room. Looking back at Nassandra, Niruin saw something he thought he'd never see.

She was blushing.

"Something the matter?" He asked, knuckles smoothing over her cheek. She leaned into the touch, eyes avoiding his at the moment.

"Embarrassed. I wonder how many people we woke up." He laughed a little, helping her sit up from the stone floor, keeping his hand in hers even after she had been situated.

"Doesn't matter. It'll blow over soon. Promise." He assured her. She shot him a warm smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. She squeezed his hand a bit before letting it go, standing to collect her gear. He did the same moments later, both of them redressing in companionable silence. She finished first, crossing the room to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder as he was finishing the last few straps on his armor. It seemed foolish for them to both redress in their armor if they were to slip into more comfortable clothes so they could go to sleep, but neither of them were about to walk back into the cistern stark naked. So naturally this was the preferable route.

"Feel better now?" She asked. He paused. That's right. The failed assignment. He had forgotten about it. He laughed, turning his head back to look at her.

"I had actually forgotten all about it. But yes. I do feel much better. Thank you, Nassandra." He thanked her warmly, glad to see that her tired and satisfied face lit up with another smile. She planted a chaste kiss on his shoulder before bidding him goodnight and heading off to get ready for bed. He collected his bow and quiver, along with what arrows he could gather and did just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at smut. Hope this one was better than my first one. I think I might actually go through and revise In My Time of Need actually. Or not. Dunno.
> 
> This work was not beta'd. Unfortunately I don't really have any friends or know anyone willing to do it for me, so I tried to proofread and correct and edit as best I could.
> 
> Inspired by my love for Niruin because I think the miscellaneous Guild members need more love. This might become a series, but I'm not sure. I tried writing another one for him but neither the plot nor Nassandra's character was going how I wanted them to so I scrapped it and this happened instead. :D Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Nassandra is an OC of mine and she might very well make it into a chaptered fic for Brynjolf I'm working on that'll feature my Breton Dovahkiin Rhiannon. :3


End file.
